Waiting For You
by Trowa's Little Angel
Summary: [COMPLETE][SONG FIC] What does Ami really think to The starlights leaving? Song: Against All Odds by Phil Collins. Taiki x Ami


_**Waiting For You  
**_

_**Against all odds - Phil Collins**_

_How can I just let you walk away,   
just let you leave without a trace  
When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh_

You walked to the edge of the building and turned to us. You all did. You were leaving, probably never going to come back. I couldn't say anything. I couldn't move. You smiled, before transforming, into StarMaker.  
"Take care," You said. Your voice spinning though my mind. I tried to say more then, "Have a pleasant trip." But I couldn't, I'm no good at admitting my feelings.

_You're the only one who really knew me at all  
How can you just walk away from me,   
when all I can do is watch you leave_

Thoughts quickly spun round my head. All the times I had spent with you. The day the comet flew over Juuban. And the time I won the games contest to see you. I loved you, but nothing I thought I could bring into action. I felt so helpless. You glanced at me and smiled, looking slightly sad. That's when I saw it in your eyes. You were just as upset as I was. You knew that we would never see each other again. With 4 flashes of light you were gone.

_Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain,  
and even shared the tears_

I slowly walked forward, standing in the place where you disappeared. The starlights wouldn't fight with us again. There'd be no more Three Lights songs being released. And most of all I'd never see you again. I cried.

_You're the only one who really knew me at all_

A felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Minako. I tilted my head to look at her.

"They'll be back when they have restored their world." She reassured. I didn't work; you have a lot to do on your world. On my other shoulder I felt Luna press against my cheek, her amber eyes softening, as she looked into mine. It wasn't working. I knew that no matter how many people try and cheer me up, only your face would be able to stop me crying, that I knew.

_So take a look at me now,  
'cos there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me,  
just the memory of your face_

Another day gone, I just sit here. The same place everyday, it didn't matter what day it was or what time of the day. I would sit here on the edge of the rooftop, remembering the very time my whole world began to crumble. The only thing that could cheer me up was listening to your voice on the CD. It was your solo, "Chikara Wo Awasete", the only thing I'd listen to when I sat there, hoping that it would stop me from crying.

_Take a look at me now,  
'cos there's just an empty space  
And you coming back to me  
is against the odds and that's what I've got to face_

If only you could see me. Sitting here, the last place you stood on this planet. Hoping that the last place would be the first place you would return. But what are the chances of that? Usagi and the other's keep telling me you'll be back, but I just can't believe them.

I wish I could just make you turn around,  
turn around and see me cry  
There's so much I need to say to you,  
so many reasons why  
You're the only one who really knew me at all

After you left I wished I told you not to leave and stay here on earth. Now I'm sacred that you'll see me crying like this. I wish I told you I loved you, or that I wish you'd stay a little longer. I don't know what I can do without you. You're the only one who was like me.

_So take a look at me now,  
'cos there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me,  
just the memory of your face_

I saw shooting stars the other day, I thought it was you. Silly really, but I hoped so much that you had come back. Remember when you denied that the stars carried dreams and romance? Yet here I am, all my dreams and romance, relying on the stars and you.

_Take a look at me now,  
'cos there's just an empty space  
But to wait for you,  
well that's all I can do and that's what I've got to face_

Even if them stars weren't you, I'll still wait. Wait for you to come back to earth, because if I dream enough hopefully it'll come true. I know that now. At first I didn't think you'd ever come back, but if I keep thinking like that you'll never come.

_Take a good look at me now,  
'cos I'll still be standing here  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
That's the chance I've got to take_

I think Makoto has come to see me. She's always there to cheer me up when I'm down. She sometimes comes up to see me when I'm sat here. Waiting. Sometimes she just sits here with me, other times she brings me one of her homemade lunches. But, I think I'm mistaken, it doesn't look like Makoto, the sun shining in my eyes, I can only see a silhouette of someone tall. A male. As he walked forward he blocked the sun from my eyes and I could finally see who it is.

_Just take a look at me now_

"TAIKI!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is something I've been planning for ages, but since I have so many stories I have to finish I never started. That was until one of my friends wrote a song fic, which was the final push I needed to start this. However this is probably the only fic I'll ever right between Ami x Taiki, I'm more of a Taiki x Yaten person :D

The Song is Copyright to Phil Collins and the record company. Sailor Moon is copyright to Naoko Takeuchi-sama


End file.
